


Losing Tensions

by heatingwaves



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Bite Kink?? Maybe??, Don't Stare At Me Just Take It, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They Just Need to Fuck That's It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatingwaves/pseuds/heatingwaves
Summary: They're both high strung, as a result of training, so what's a better way at relieving that stress than with sex?
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Kudos: 17





	Losing Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> They're very versatile *eyes emoji*  
> Forgive me for I have sinned... However the phrase goes.  
> Enjoy this!

“What makes you think you can just run off like that? Training wasn’t even finished!” Mary yells, walking into the hallway behind Lilith. Lilith stopped mid-training, clearly frustrated about something, and it was probably due to Ava having her pinned down three times in a row. Lilith regrets teaching Ava her skills, only because of her growing powers. She had a winning streak against the other, able to beat her, but this time was different. Mary had followed Lilith, annoyed at her reaction. 

Lilith storms into the bathroom, groaning, “Stop following me. As if you’re so worried about me.”

“I am.  _ God _ , you are so insufferable.” Mary groans, walking in behind Lilith, she wasn’t finished with this conversation. 

“Worry about yourself. And for once I mean it.” Lilith argues back, walking to a mirror, leaning her hands against the sink. 

“I’ll worry about myself when you tell me what is happening. You’re never one to back down from a fight, certainly not like that.” Mary’s voice lowers, now that they’re alone. 

Lilith doesn’t respond, now pulling back her wimple, taking the hair out the braid, shaking her head. She ignores Mary’s presence, looking at the mirror. 

Mary is fed up, “No comment huh? Usually, you’re one to insult but you’re awfully quiet,” she smirks, folding her arms in front of her chest. And when Lilith finally looks at her, she definitely doesn’t look at her arms first before staring at her face. 

“I’m just stressed-” “Clearly.” Mary interrupts the other. 

Lilith thinks for a moment, “Just drop it. Please. I’ll go back later.” She looks back at the mirror, then turning on the tap to wash off the dirt from her hands. Mary isn’t letting this go so easily.  _ Ugh _ . 

“And you expect me to believe that? I can see through you, you know. C‘mon what was that?” Mary questions, if this made the tension weaken then she’ll have at it. 

“Nothing.” Lilith replies, shutting off the water.  _ Predictable _ . 

“If it was ‘nothing,’ you wouldn’t have ran off.” Mary responds back, making air quotations with her hands. 

“I told you to let it go, and you still persist?” Lilith groans, rolling her eyes, smacking her hands on her sides. 

“Yes. Go on.” 

“Fine.” Lilith starts, huffing. “I’m upset because during training, Ava has yet to lose against me. There. Happy?” 

“You’re upset because you lost?” Mary looks confused. 

“I was able to beat any halo bearer before Ava. And she keeps being cocky about it too. It’s frustrating.” Lilith further explains. Mary chuckles, stepping closer into Lilith’s presence. She just stares at her, annoyed. 

“That’s what has you all riled up?” Mary mocks the other, fake pity painting her expression. 

Lilith nods, rolling her eyes again. 

“Well if that’s the case, you certainly need to lose the tension in order to beat her, right?” Mary says with a slight hint of  _ something _ , now Lilith stands front to front with Mary. Lilith hears the tone change, but Mary’s flattery doesn’t work that well on her. 

Lilith furrows her eyebrows,  _ why is she being so confusing right now? _ “If you say any word about training against Ava, leave it. I already know that.” 

“No I’m talking about something different,” Mary takes a step forward, glancing to the door for a quick moment, then places her hand on Lilith’s arm, who stares at the hand. 

Lilith’s heart races, “Then what are you suggesting?” 

“Something to ease your mind.” It clicks in Lilith’s mind so fast, processing the information so quickly.  _ Oh. That’s what she means. _ She inhales, leaning into the situation. 

“But Mary, this certainly isn’t the place.” Lilith looks around the room.

“I know I know. We can leave. Your choice.” Mary brings her hands up, shrugging. 

Lilith thinks it over. While the thrill of doing it in a ‘public area’ has crossed her mind, she doesn’t want to risk anyone walking in, catching them mid-act; it would be extremely mortifying for both parties especially because they’re on religious grounds. 

Ultimately, she decides on taking her to her room, “Let’s go to my room.” Mary chuckles and turns around but Lilith catches her, grabbing Mary’s arm and focusing on teleporting them to her room, the big advantage to this. With the teleportation, it’s a lot easier than running up stairs to Lilith’s room, no one to stand in their way. 

Both women appear in her room, Lilith shaking away the effects of her powers, Mary laughing. It will never cease to amaze her, shocking her every time. 

Lilith walked towards the door, locking it, returning to Mary, “Well?” Lilith hummed, crossing her arms, a bit annoyed. 

“Well, now you get to lose that tension that’s been killing you.” Mary leads Lilith to her bed, making her sit down. Lilith smirks, what tricks would Mary have in store? She cocks her head to the side, shifting on the mattress, staring up at Mary. Mary stands in front of her, looking down at Lilith, noticing the faint blush forming on her face.  _ Cute _ . “And that is?” Lilith replies, easing into Mary’s presence, she’d let her do whatever. 

“You never know when to shut up.” Before Lilith rebuttals with a petty comment, Mary leans down to grab Lilith’s face, putting their lips together, touching along her jawline. Lilith closes her eyes and just feels, lifting her hands to grab Mary’s face too, shifting up to reach Mary better. Lilith groans into the kiss, receiving a chuckle from the other, feeling Mary smiling into the kiss. Mary pulls away from the kiss slowly, taking in a more relaxed Lilith, looking into her eyes, full of lust, desire. Lilith smiles, moving her hands from Mary’s face down her neck, sliding down to stop at her arms. 

Mary orders Lilith to lay on the bed. Lilith makes a noise, “So demanding.” So she lays in the bed, propped on her elbows, anticipating Mary’s next word. Mary crawls onto the bed, meets face to face with Lilith, then moves up a bit to straddle her hips, feeling Lilith grab at her thighs. Mary hears Lilith’s small gasp, and feels her hips twitch up, loving this already. 

“You,” Mary bends forward, holding Lilith’s face gently. Lilith looking intently at Mary. 

“Need to,” Mary places a kiss on both cheeks, pulling back to stare at Lilith.

“Relax.” Lilith looks at her, mind fuzzy and swimming in lust. Mary kisses her again, deeper. Lilith moans lightly, biting Mary’s lip, gaining a pinch from her, feeling her center throb.  _ Oh. This is the game they’re playing.  _ Mary kisses back with more energy, more fierceness than before, and Lilith just follows along, loving it too much. Mary teases a bit more before pulling away, Lilith makes a disappointing noise, but Mary makes up for it. 

She tugs at the sleeveless top, “Think the clothes have to go…” She pulls the shirt out of the sweatpants, helping Lilith, who almost rips off the shirt by how eager she is, Mary shakes her head. Mary pulls off her own shirt, tossing it aside. Mary takes a different approach, deciding to kiss down Lilith’s neck and chest. She moves and shifts down a bit, getting into a more comfortable position, and is met by Lilith’s hips twitching against her own. 

Mary gets to Lilith’s right shoulder when she hears the other pant out breathlessly, “Stop teasing.” Mary stops in her tracks, clearly dragging her on, thoughts fill her mind about how to rile up Lilith more or to get Lilith to climax as fast as possible. Lilith is probably closer to coming than she should be, needing Mary to just touch her already! Lilith can feel her own wetness building between her legs, grinding her hips again to let Mary know that the teasing needs to stop.  _ But it’s enjoyable _ . 

Mary smirks, happy that she’s left her breathless, “And what if I just keep teasing you? What would you do?” Lilith groans, now gripping her arms, forcing Mary to her neck. 

“Mary,  _ please _ .” Lilith keens, voice straining, head on her shoulder, fed up. Mary hums, trailing a hand down Lilith’s side, stopping right below her scar.  _ So close _ . Mary throbs at the sight of a wrecked Lilith, deciding to stop the teasing play, even if she’d want to continue. She moves off from Lilith’s hips to settle between her thighs, giving her one more kiss before tugging at the sweatpants she wore. Lilith got the memo, lifting her hips and pushing the clothing off, Mary removing them for her. Lilith takes a bold move, sitting up to take off the sports bra, tossing it aside, and staring at Mary. 

Once she’s left in only her underwear, Mary drags both hands up her legs, parting her thighs wider, hearing a whine from Lilith. Mary leans forward, continuing dragging her hands up Lilith’s body, fingers touching the scar, then up to her breasts, cupping them. Mary nuzzles her face in Lilith’s neck, Lilith turning her head away, giving Mary access, who then bites the skin there. 

Lilith draws out an “Ow!” followed by a moan, Mary smiles and continues lightly biting down her neck, arms at Mary’s back. Lilith clenches around nothing, groaning, “I told you,” breathing faster, “Stop teasing.” 

“Who’s in control right now?” Mary trails her hands down Lilith’s chest, pausing, pulling away from her neck to get a good look at the other. Hair fanned out beneath her, part of her neck marked up from Mary’s assault, eyes closed, lips parted and red, and now reduced to small whines and gasps.  _ Just how she likes it _ . 

“I’m doing this for you, baby girl.” Mary pinched her right nipple, smiling at the reaction she received from Lilith, who moaned aloud. Lilith enjoyed the sensations, basked in them, very much blissed out. Mary does the same with the other nipple, drawing the beautiful noises from her, and notices Lilith trying to grind on her. 

Mary smirks, taking her hands off her chest, then placing them on her inner thighs. Lilith gasps, lifting her knees up, “Mary, please,  _ please _ , for the love of God.” Mary takes Lilith out of her misery, swiping her fingers through the thin, soaked fabric. Lilith moans, filthy and deep, and closes her eyes, grasping at the sheets beneath her. Mary stops the fingers at her clit, keeping her fingers there and steady, staring at Lilith once more. She keeps swirling her fingers for a few more moments. Lilith feels the wetness pool in her, drenching the ruined garment, she spreads her legs wider. Mary takes away her fingers, wiping them on Lilith’s thigh, and Lilith chases the feeling, disappointed when Mary’s hands lay on her hips. 

“I promise that this time there’s no teasing,” Mary smiles, pulling off Lilith’s soaked underwear, and before she continues, Mary takes off her sweatpants, finally acknowledging her own wetness, which would be uncomfortable had she not been so turned on. Mary gets back in the original position, legs between Lilith’s own. She sees just how wet Lilith is, swiping through her center, avoiding her clit, so that Lilith can think she’s teasing again. 

Lilith whimpers and gasps, bringing her right hand to her mouth, biting her knuckles to keep quiet. She feels the slightest bit humiliated at just how wet she is, able to  _ hear it _ in the quiet room, and feels the blush begin to travel down her neck and chest. She feels Mary rubs her clit, hips grinding against her fingers, clenching her muscles, moaning into her hand. 

Mary decides to pause, hand now above Lilith’s clit, “Don’t hold back baby, no need to be quiet.” She makes a noise, seeing Lilith take the hand away from her mouth, placing it back on the sheets. 

Mary smiles, returning to draw small circles around her clit, dragging them down to her entrance, spreading the slickness around, repeating the motion. Lilith groaning at the sensation, finally looking at Mary and at the hand on her pussy, eyes trailing up her toned body, even more arousal seeping from her. 

Mary applies more pressure to her clit, gaining louder moans. Lilith arches her back, twisting her head to the side, exposing the side of her neck that had not been marked. Mary took this opportunity to lean forward, to lightly bite her neck. Lilith’s hips jerks against Mary. 

“Can I?” With that, she rubs her folds, pausing at her entrance, waiting for her permission. Lilith nods against Mary, Mary feeling the vibrations from her as Lilith gasps. She eases her middle finger into Lilith, and meets no resistance, able to slide it in all the way. Mary slowly thrusts the finger in, placing the heel of her palm against her strained clit. 

Mary continues the movement, building up a faster pace, Lilith whining out, “ _ Please… More… _ ” 

Mary laughs in Lilith’s ear, kissing down her neck, “You sound  _ so _ nice when you beg.” That makes Lilith whine more. She pushes in another finger, stretching her out. Lilith feels the slight burn, that is then washed away by pleasure, whimpering more. 

“God,” Lilith thrusts down on the fingers, Mary finds the spot that makes Lilith clench tightly around the digits, smiling to herself. She trails down, leaving wet marks against her skin, kissing down to her sternum. Mary continues kissing Lilith’s chest, giving attention to her nipples, licking and sucking at the taut points. Lilith makes a noise, arching her chest to Mary’s mouth, the added feeling being almost enough to make her come. Lilith claws at Mary’s shoulders and back, hissing at pain. She nips at Lilith, drawing out moans from the other, and then pulls up and away. 

Mary curls her fingers in faster, pressing harder against the spot, heel of her hand rubbing at her clit. She’s close, so very close. Lilith flushed more at the sound of her wetness, grunting, reaching the peak. Mary removes the heel of her palm and puts her thumb on her clit, rubbing tightly, adding the right amount of pressure. And that lets Lilith chase her orgasm. 

Lilith spasms around the fingers, arching her back, hips jerking upwards, legs tensing, mouth agape, and she lets out a long moan. Mary let’s her ride out the orgasm, halting the movement of her fingers, feeling the clenching and unclenching of Lilith’s walls, and feeling her wetness soak her fingers. Lilith’s hips stop moving, and she catches her breath, needing a moment to catch up with her body. Mary brushed away any stray hairs from her face, easing the fingers out of Lilith’s core, bringing them up to her mouth to clean them off. 

Once Lilith comes back to herself, Mary’s fingers are gone, and she groans, running her hands on her hips and thighs, feeling herself more. She drags her fingers through her folds, groaning at the pure slickness that had come out of her. Lilith wipes her fingers on the sheets, blinking her eyes, then looking up to Mary. 

“Did that ease your mind?” Mary questions, dragging a hand up her leg. 

“It did. But I think that now it’s my turn,” Lilith suggests, voice a bit hoarse. She certainly has enough energy to make Mary come. She sits up, cupping her face, bringing Mary in for a kiss. 

Mary hums against Lilith’s lips, “And,” A smack. “What is,” She nips Lilith’s lips. “Your plan exactly?” Mary pulls away, cocky about it all. 

“Hmm,” Lilith thinks, “Maybe I’ll tease you like you did to me. Maybe not. I’ll decide.” Lilith expresses, throwing Mary a quizzical look. Mary bites her lip, hoping that whatever she chose would be good. 

Lilith ordered, voice firm, “Lay against the headboard.” She moves aside, allowing Mary to shift up the small bed, her shoulders hitting the headboard. Mary spreads her legs open, feeling the cool air against her wetness, humming because of it. Lilith moves up after Mary, crawling up the bed, now on top, legs on either side of her hips. 

Lilith leans into her neck, breathing into her ear, “You told me to shut up and now  _ I _ get to do all the talking okay?” A shudder runs through Mary, feeling impossibly turned on, and grins at the action. She mindlessly nods, agreeing with her girlfriend. 

“Okay, good.” She trailed her hands down Mary’s arms, holding onto her hands, squeezing them a bit. Lilith lets go, moving her hands to Mary’s waist, gripping her skin. Mary places her hands on Lilith’s shoulders, grabbing there. Lilith kisses down her neck, definitely enjoying the sound of Mary’s hitching breath. She moves her hands up a bit, resting below Mary’s chest, playing with the stretchy material, running fingers across the band, up the sides. Lilith keeps playing with her, now dipping fingers under the band, stroking the skin. Mary senses that Lilith wasn’t lying when she said she’d tease, but the least she could do was appreciate it. 

Lilith draws back, seated on Mary’s thighs, and hooks her thumbs under the bra, lifting the material up Mary’s chest. Mary tugs it up and over her head, throwing it on the floor with eagerness. Lilith clicks her tongue, “You couldn’t resist me.” She purrs seductively, slightly shaking her head. Lilith cups her breasts, Mary arching her back at the touch. Lilith bends forward, sucking and biting on her left nipple, hearing Mary above her suck in a sharp hiss at the sensation. 

Mary jutted her hips forwards, head rolling back, Lilith repeats the motion onto the other breast. Mary hisses, “ _ Ahh! Fuck. _ ” 

Lilith smirks, pushing more of her weight onto Mary’s hips, soothing the sensitive skin with a swipe of her tongue. She kisses up her sternum, bringing Mary into a kiss, pressing against her body, hands sliding to her hips. Lilith grinds against Mary, her slickness just above Mary’s, smiling at the way Mary tries and fails at doing the same thing, only to be met with nothing. 

“God.  _ Lilith, _ ” This time, Mary begs, Lilith grinning, lifting herself up from Mary’s body. She trailed her nails down her stomach, seeing Mary keen more. The thought of scratching Mary up with her claws flashes through her mind, making her shudder above Mary,  _ not today _ . Lilith keeps stroking Mary, clearly taking her time, feeling the muscles contract against her fingers. Mary knows this is payback, but shit, if Lilith doesn’t do anything, she’ll finish herself off. 

Lilith pauses her hands at the sound of Mary’s voice, “ _ Lily _ , I swear if you don’t-” Mary groans, immediately shushed by Lilith’s finger against her lips, giving Lilith a bemused look, scrunching her eyebrows together. 

“If I don’t what? I thought I told you I’ll be the one talking right now.” She tilts her head upwards, in charge of the situation. “I don’t know. Maybe I should tease  _ you _ more, rile  _ you _ up more. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Lilith mocks Mary, voice husky, emphasizing her voice on ‘you’, tossing her hair back. 

Mary answers, “Lilith, don’t play games with me.” Her hands met Lilith’s, grasping them as if Lilith might just walk away. Mary stares at her, awaiting a response from her, Lilith gives her a pensive look. 

“Who says I’ll do that?” Lilith hums, getting up from Mary’s hips, scooting down the bed. Now, she finds herself between her legs, laying sprawled across the sheets, very close to where Mary wants her to be. Lilith looks up at her, and being able to see her like this is beautiful and intoxicating, wanting to devour her deeply. 

Lilith takes off the messy underwear, sliding it off and throwing them towards the floor. She slides her hands up her thighs, feeling them quiver beneath her palms. Lilith kisses up her right thigh, stopping at Mary’s upper thigh to bite. She soothes the mark with her tongue, doing the exact same thing to the other side, smiling into Mary’s left thigh when she feels her hand on Lilith’s head. With that action, Mary spreads her legs more. 

Lilith presses more kisses against Mary’s skin, tonguing the area above her clit, just shy of real pleasure. Lilith slides her tongue down the outside of her core, getting the slightest taste of Mary, indulging in her scent. Mary twitches her hips up but Lilith had moved up before she could gain relief, whining at the absence. 

Lilith looks up at Mary once more, smirking, and so damn smug. Mary sees her, the lust written on her face, and moans, tilting her head back against the wall. Lilith brings her hands to rest on either side of her thighs, thumbs drawing small circles on the inside of her thighs, finally seeing just how slick Mary is. And then Lilith goes in, kissing and licking her trembling thighs. 

Lilith starts off with light flicks of her tongue, licking at her entrance and up to her clit, sucking it into her mouth. Mary moans loudly above Lilith, pulling on her hair, and Lilith gasps, sucking on her clit harder. Lilith pulls away, bringing more attention to Mary’s entrance, lapping at the wetness there. She licks more, bolder strokes on her pussy, getting her chin and nose wet. Lilith’s noises and Mary’s moans and wetness fill the room, increasingly warm between the two. 

Lilith snakes her right hand down to Mary’s entrance, toying around, getting the digits nice and wet. She slides in a finger with ease, curling it up, looking for the specific spot. As she does this, Lilith pays attention to Mary’s clit, beginning a pattern of kiss, lick, suck, maintaining that pattern while she fucks Mary with a single finger. Mary groans, “Fuck, Lilith,” and grasps at Lilith’s hair harder, feeling the familiar buildup of an orgasm, getting there quicker than she had imagined. 

Lilith tongues flicked down, tonguing her folds, adding more feeling to her entrance. Lilith thrusts her finger in fast and strong, constantly nudging against the bump inside of Mary, drawing out more slickness from her. Mary moans erratically when Lilith hums on her clit, vibration being the perfect sensation, followed by Lilith repeating the pattern on the bud. Mary’s walls clench around the finger, almost coming. The mixture of sensations drives Mary crazy, grinding against Lilith’s mouth. 

Lilith drives in her finger deep, drunk on the taste of Mary on her tongue. She looks up at Mary, and  _ God… _ Her chest heaving with deep breaths, eyes shut, mouth lax, beautiful gasps escaping her lips, purely wrecked. Lilith loves it, loves it all so much. Mary’s thighs begin to shake, muscles clenching, head thrown back. Lilith adds the smallest hint of teeth against Mary’s clit, receiving a moan before she really reaches the peak. 

Mary breathes rapidly, whimpering, coming around Lilith’s mouth and finger in her center, and spasms, “Ah, Fuck… God…” Before Lilith pulls away, she curls her finger against the spot one last time, also lightly lapping her clit, Mary inhaling sharply, weakly thrusting up her hips to chase the feeling. Mary opens her eyes and removes the hand from Lilith’s head, stroking down her hair, basking in the afterglow. 

Lilith climbs up her body, legs on either side of her hips, one hand on Mary’s shoulder and the other sliding up her neck. She kisses Mary, who moans at the taste of herself on Lilith’s lips and tongue, kissing deep, sucking on her tongue. Lilith stops kissing her, “Was that enough?”

Mary thinks, joking and poking ‘fun’ at Lilith, “I could’ve used more,” Lilith pinches Mary. Mary laughs, enticing her to laugh as well. They let the laughter die down, settling into a nice, comfortable silence. 

Mary shifts down the bed, laying her back against the mattress. Lilith follows too, laying on her side, tracing the old scars that mark Mary’s skin. Lilith thinks out loud, “Do you think that they think we’re still fighting?,” remembering the dramatic exit she took from training. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it. But then again,” Mary chuckles, “I don’t think they’d guess that we’d have sex.” She shrugs a bit, turning to look at Lilith. 

“I guess you’re right,” Lilith smiles. Mary grins, beaming in bliss. 

Lilith pauses, “I love you.”

Mary turns to her side, hugging Lilith, “I love you too.


End file.
